Bruised, Beaten, but not Down
by 09Lakersluva24
Summary: The Bat family finally has a semblence of a normal family. But could that all fall apart when tragedy strikes the family and leaves one of the member's life on the balance? Will they push eachother away to deal, or will they come together stronger.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Note: This story is placed in the same universe as my other story _Unexpected Events_.

Please review!

More reviews, faster chapter updates!

A shadowy figure ran across the night sky. Jumping and running across rooftops, this figure continued his relentless vigil.

Landing on the next rooftop, he paused and peered around.

Suddenly shouts and cries came from down below. He snuck over to the edge of the roof and stared down.

"Damn," he muttered.

There were ten of them, all armed and trained to kill, surrounding a small figure in yellow and red.

The figure on the rooftop backed up and reached for his earpiece.

"Babs," he whispered, knowing that using Batgirl's real name would alert her of the seriousness of the situation.

"What is it, Red? The other Batgirl and I are on the east patrol," the person on the other end replied.

"There are about ten scumbags down from where I'm standing ready to tear the demon brat apart."

"Where's Batman?" she asked referring to the younger Batman.

"The brat must have ditched him again," the boy replied grimly.

"I'll try to send help. Or get there in time," She answered hurriedly as she cut off the connection.

The boy peered around once more as he prepared himself. He made a survey of the situation. The brat was surrounded and he was hopelessly attempting to beat off the thugs. The older boy noted that the brat had only a few minutes before he collapsed from exhaustion. And the brat was out of other options; the boy concluded as he also noted that the boy's utility belt was hanging on the shoulder of one of the other thugs.

"Damn it," he cursed.

He approached the ledge, pulled out some explosions and threw them down. Then he flipped down in front of the other boy, Damian, as the smoke rose in columns in front of the men.

Landing on his feet, he rose to face the walls of smoke. Without looking back, he ordered Damian, "Get the hell away, now!"

Before the kid could even protest, the older boy had already had him tied to a grappling line that pulled the younger boy up to the roof.

The kid looked down and yelled, "You're crazy!"

Damien took one last look before hurrying off into the night.

The other boy smirked as he turned towards the gang, "Great night for a party, am I right?"

They glared and charged.

Pulling out kunai, he threw them as he flipped over the first guy and knocked out two in the air. The kunai managed to trap two of the thugs to the wall.

"Wow, thought you guys would give up more a fight," he remarked as he punched and knocked out another two thugs.

As two other thugs approached him, the boy slammed their heads against each other and let them fall as he flipped around and took down the man behind him.

He had the upper hand and he made sure they realized that. Outmaneuvering and launching off the walls, the thugs had no way to halt his successful assault.

Suddenly, a loud noise went off behind him. He suddenly felt a searing pain in his chest.

He fell forward from the impact, gasping and panting. He was leaning on the ground as he wearily raised his head to see a bullet casing on the ground. Then lifting his hand off his chest he stared in horror and wonder at the red liquid that was leaking out on his hands and chest. Drops of blood dripped on to the ground as he struggled to stand up. The movement proved to be too much for him. He shot back down and gasped and cursed at the piercing pain. It took all of his willpower not to go into shock. But he was losing blood quickly, and he was struggling to stay conscious.

The thugs surrounded him and he could practically hear their glee.

"We've got him," one of them said.

"Not yet," the leader said as he raised his gun towards his now sweaty, matted hair.

The young man took one look at the gun but then winced in pain at the small movement.

This was it. He waited for the end. The feelings of the last he was at death's door came back full force as he prepared himself for his final minutes on this earth. He fought to keep conscious as he gazed up and remarked with a smirk, "Even if you kill me, you scumbags will never win."

The thug grew angry and aimed the gun straight at His face.

"We'll see," he remarked coldly as he began to pull the trigger.

Bracing himself, he closed his eyes and waited for the final shot.

It never came. Curious, the young man forced his eyes open to see four figures standing above the now unconscious thugs. One, the leader, was holding the gun.

Before he could even speak, the young man's eyes closed as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness . He barely felt a hand on his hand or registered the mutter, "We're here, Jason, it's going to be okay,"

And with that everything went black.

…

That's the end of chapter!

Please review!

Chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Please Review!

…

Chapter 2

"How is he?" a dark haired woman asked another woman by her side.

They were standing over a stretcher with a young, handsome boy strapped to an iv and machines. He was deathly pale and lay unconscious on the stretcher.

"Critical, he lost a lot of blood. It was lucky the others arrived in time before he lost any more," the other woman answered as she studied the computers and machines hooked on to the boy.

"It's a miracle they arrived in time to save his life," the other woman commented grimly as she stroked the boy's jet black hair.

Silence filled the dark cave.

"What will I tell him, Leslie? I cannot tell him he nearly lost or may be losing his son; the same son whose loss and life have burdened Bruce for years!" the dark haired woman stated bitterly as she paced the room running a hand through her hair.

"You know the answer to that already, Mrs. Wayne," an old man replied as he entered the cave with cups of coffee for the two women.

Diana nodded sadly as she quietly agreed. Straightening up, she faced the old man and with forced strength she attempted to take control of the situation. Not for nothing was she the Princess of the Amazons.

"Tell the others they can come watch over Jason, Alfred," Diana said firmly as she strode up to the bat computer.

"As you wish, madam," Alfred replied softly as he strolled over to the door and opened it, revealing several people standing there listening in for news of their brother.

"Really, masters and misses, eavesdropping is very unbecoming," Alfred scolded lightly as he allowed them to enter.

"Sorry, Alfred," the eldest, Dick, replied sheepishly, "we were worried."

"Is he going to recover soon?" another boy, Tim questioned.

"Only time will tell," Alfred answered as they quietly approached the stretcher.

"Hang in there, Jay," a blonde girl, Stephanie said as Barbara walked over with Damien.

Damien mumbled an apology as Dick started looking around for their stepmother, Diana. He found her with her hands on the bat computer staring down at the keyboards.

"Diana," Dick called as he approached her.

She said nothing for several moments as he waited patiently for a response.

Suddenly, she straightened up and turned to her eldest adopted son, stating, "I am fine, look after Jason."

He nodded as he returned to the others as they continued their vigil over their fallen brother.

Diana drew a breath as she pressed the key to contact her husband.

"Bruce, it's me," she stated as calmly as she could.

"What is it?" the voice returned a bit harsher than intended.

Diana then had to remind herself about her husband's stern rule about using his name over his communicator.

"Come home, now," she ordered, deciding telling him face to face was a better plan.

"What happened?" he persisted.

"Home, now," she replied firmly and if the situation hadn't been so serious she would have smirked at his impatience.

"Batman out," he grunted.

Diana sighed as she turned to the rest of her family. She marched over to Jason and laid a hand on his forehead, then moved it to hold his hand.

"Go upstairs, I need to tell him alone," Diana ordered, not taking her eyes off Jason as she did.

No one really wanted to budge from their vigil, but Dick took charge and corralled them out. Alfred and Leslie turned to Diana to question whether they should leave as well.

"Stay with Jason, Leslie. And Alfred, I'll need your assistance soon," Diana requested.

The old man nodded quietly.

Five minutes later, they heard the noise of the bat mobile entering the cave. Diana flew herself to the parking space as the engine turned off. A dark figured man emerged from the car. He removed his mask revealing his handsome face and striking blue eyes as he addressed his wife.

"Diana, I …," he barely spoke before he was engulfed in a fierce Amazonian hug. It was then he felt the tension that had been building up inside her.

"What is going on, Diana? You're tense," Bruce demanded as he stared into her eyes as if he was trying to figure out what was wrong.

She calmed herself and began. As she related the story, Bruce's eyes grew wide and his hands gripped her arms so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

She finished. A silence followed.

"Where is he?" Bruce demanded in a severe tone.

"He's with Leslie near the computer," Diana replied, shocked at Bruce's harsh response.

"Come out here now," Bruce ordered, ignoring his wife.

Diana gave him a questioning look when suddenly out of the shadows, Damien stumbled out looking unusually nervous and for the first time, Diana saw that he was afraid.

"Damien, I thought I told you…" Diana began before Bruce cut her off.

"This was the last time you do something like this," suddenly, Batman stepped in, "It was stupid and incredibly reckless."

Damien trembled as Batman glared down furiously.

"Your mistakes could have killed your brother. And then you decide that abandoning your brother to filthy murderers was suddenly a good idea," Batman stated coolly as Damien shot his head down.

Diana watched as the boy's shoulders shook. She glared at her husband as she walked strode over to her youngest son and placed her arms on his shoulders saying, "It's all right."

Then turning towards her husband; she retorted "Bruce, Jason is the one who forced Damien to leave. And the boy is barely twelve! You cannot expect him to act like an adult! He is a child, Bruce! No matter what he does at night in this city, he is still a child! He is going to make mistakes! And if it weren't for Jason both of your sons would have been on stretchers today! Instead one saved the other and if fate is kind, he will remain with us!"

Diana finished as she pointed towards the stretcher where Jason's motionless body rested.

She watched as the color drained from Bruce's face as he his eyes wandered towards where his second son was lying silently. The anger disappeared from his face as fear and dread set in. Diana knew he was probably reliving an old nightmare again so she approached him softly.

"Bruce," she began as she reached for him.

He suddenly shook himself out of his reverie, set his jaw firmly as he pulled on his mask, both mental and physical. He turned around to leave when Diana broke away from Damien and grabbed his arm and pulled him firmly back.

"Bruce, where are you going?" she inquired in disbelief.

"To capture those thugs, I'll call Tim and Dick for the details," Batman answered as he roughly pulled away.

"What about Jason?" Diana pressed on.

"This is for him," Bruce replied.

"You know that's not what I meant. You should be here with him."

"No, I should be out there capturing the Scumbags who did this," Batman replied as he jumped into the batmobile and started the engine up.

"Bruce!" Diana yelled as he drove off.

…

Hope you enjoyed!

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Note: Sorry, it is taking me so long to update. Here's the third chapter! I hope you enjoy!

Please review! Every review brings a cure for Jason! Probably!

…

Chapter 3

Diana watched as the batmobile exited the cave swiftly and sped off to find the men who had uprooted their lives again. She sighed heavily, and then remembered the boy who was currently standing silently behind her. She turned around and tilted her head downward and felt her breath hitch as she observed the transformation in their youngest.

Damian, the normally stiff and irritable boy, was trembling and distraught.

"Damian?" she called out softly.

He lowered his head in shame and muttered, "It's my fault, isn't it?"

Diana felt her heart shatter as she observed the descent of a single tear. Cursing her husband softly, she made her way over to the young boy.

Kneeling down in front of him, she grabbed his shoulders gently, "Damian, look at me."

He ignored her and kept his eyes glued to the wall. The only movement he made was raising his arm to wipe the tears before any more fell.

She tried again, this time more forcefully, "Damian, look at me."

Still no response.

He was a stubborn one, but then so was she.

Diana placed her hand under his chin and forced it gently up. His eyes caught his, which were brimming with tears threatening to drop to the floor.

"Damian, listen to me very carefully," she ordered sternly.

He lowered his eyes and stated softly, "I did this."

She felt her heart melt but she reigned in her emotions and stated, "This is not your fault, Damian. Don't you ever think it was your fault."

And with that she engulfed him in a fierce hug. She held him tight and felt his hesitant arms return the embrace. They remained in that position of familial love for a few moments before they slowly broke apart.

Diana stood up and ruffled his hair, reassuring him gently, "Everything is going to be fine. It will work out, I promise."

The boy nodded slowly. And he yawned from exhaustion causing Diana to smile softly.

"Come on, we'd better get you some sleep. It's late," she said kindly.

He nodded and then made his way to the door of the batcave with Diana trailing behind him. Exiting the cave, they walked slowly up the stairs and down the hallway. They stopped in front of his bedroom door. She stood as he opened the door and made to walk in when he turned around and said quietly, "Thanks, mom."

Diana smiled sweetly and bent down to kiss the boy on his cheek. She pulled her head back and replied, "You're welcome. Now get some rest, we have a long day tomorrow."

He gave her a determined look and then closed the door after she backed up from the door.

Sighing, she turned around and made her way back to the cave.

…...

She walked in to see Tim and Dick standing before the computers relaying information to their adopted father.

Diana approached them and noted their expressions. Tim bore a determined and furious expression, a break away from his usually calm collected demeanor. Dick's face was starined and he seemed on edge. They were both so distracted that they didn't notice or acknowledge her presences.

Diana was about to open her mouth to speak when a cold, harsh voice seethed, "How many managed to run off?"

"Five, including the leader," Tim answered his eyes narrowing.

"The others are in custody," Dick added, "We handed them over to Gordon for interrogation before rushing J-before we returned home."

Diana watched as he stopped himself from uttering the one name that could push Bruce even further to the edge.

Her husband, however; was already near a point of no return.

"I'm going to see Gordon. Then I'm going after those monsters," he said venomously.

"Bruce…," Dick began but was interrupted by his adopted father.

"I have a job to do," Batman answered gruffly before cutting off the connection abruptly.

An eerie silence filled the cave.

Dick shook his head and sighed dejectedly.

Tim didn't move from his position in front of the computer but merely stated, "It's happening again."

He didn't need to say what was happening again. They all knew. They all dreaded that this should come to pass.

Bruce was pushing them away again.

Diana put a hand on each of their shoulders and ordered them gently, "Get some rest."

Dick looked up to protest when Tim interjected, "We're staying."

Tim stared hard at her and finally she relented, "Fine, stay."

They gave her appreciative looks before turning their focus back to the computer to find any evidence to help find the scumbags that hurt their family.

Diana sighed and walked over to the son who was lying silently on the hospital bed in the cave. She stroked his hair and began to study his features.

"Jason, I know you're too stubborn to let those monsters win. You need to pull through. Not just for me or for Bruce, but for all of us," she whispered softly.

Because she knew that the events that had transpired only hours before had split the family. Her husband was already receding to his brooding side, pushing away anyone who cared to make sure he wouldn't get hurt again. He was distancing himself from her and his children, and already the strain was showing. He was doing what he always did when something bad happened to their family, pushing the people who loved him away and being alone again.

But this time, it wasn't going to be just her husband who suffered. He would alienate himself from his sons and daughters, causing them to lose the only father figure they had in their lives. He would eventually end things with her, citing his work as Batman and the issues of relationships as his reasons.

In short, their family would fall apart.

She couldn't let that happen, she wouldn't.

She was going to do whatever she could to keep this family together. She had to do it for all their sakes, but especially for the one who was lying on the hospital bed before her. Jason had lived so long in misery that this chance of a family had been too good to be true. He cherished it; even tried to reform his ways, sometimes with success, other times not with such success. And despite his gruff and careless attitude, she knew he cared about the family. She saw him teasing Dick, arguing with Tim, and fighting with Damian. She saw how angry Jason would get when Bruce would be unfeeling towards his sons and daughters and would call him out for it. She saw Jason defending Damian when Bruce had berated the boy for another foolish act on the job. And she saw how the former second Robin was warming up to his sisters and even to Dick, who had been helping Jason find a girlfriend.

Jason was happy with this family.

And he would have been disappointed to know that they were so close to throwing that all away.

She gripped his hand tightly and promised him and herself, "I will save this family, Jason. You just promise to wake up soon."

For now, she stood by his side, waiting for the return of his father.

She hoped Bruce could come to his senses and return home to be with his fallen son.

...

Note: Well, here's chapter 3! I hope you enjoy!

Sorry again for the late updates! I'll try to be faster!

Please review! The fewer reviews I receive, the more discouraged I get and the more likely I abandon a story because I do not think it is good enough. So if you like this story, please show your support and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Note: Sorry about the late update, here's chapter 4!

Please review!

Chapter 4

A dark shadow sped through the streets of Gotham City. To anyone who meant ill in this city, this shadow struck fear in their hearts. But it was the creature inside this shadow that was the root of all that fear. Inside this shadow was Gotham's protector, Batman. But Batman was not out to protect the city tonight, he was out to get justice, to make the thugs who hurt one of his own.

Batman's fingers gripped the steering wheel tighter and he gritted his teeth as he made his way across the city. He would unclench his hand momentarily to press a random button on the dashboard before return his hand to the steering wheel, clamping his gloved fingers on the steering wheel in a way that would need surgery to separate himself from the steering wheel.

He was breathing heavily as he fought to keep his emotions in check. Usually this came easily to the Dark Knight, but not tonight.

Because this time, things were different.

Because this time, it was personal.

Memories of the past threatened to overcome him but he stiffened and shoved his emotions aside. He let his logical side take over.

Or so he thought.

From the corner of his eye, he saw a flashing from the communicator.

He pressed it, expecting Nightwing or Red Robin with a report on the case.

"Bruce, don't do this. This isn't like the first time," Diana pleaded through the communicator.

Bruce didn't answer, and part of him wanted to turn off the communicator, until Diana continued, "Don't shut me out, Bruce. Hear me out, or so help me, I will make you rue the day you silenced an Amazon."

If this was any other time, Bruce would have smirked at his wife's stubbornness, which rivaled his own. This time however, he remained silent, knowing she would take this as a cue to continue.

"Bruce, I know you feel like this is like the last time. And I know you don't want Jason to feel abandoned and unloved like the last time. But the last time he died, Bruce. _He died_."

Bruce's hands tightened that he could his nails digging through the gloves.

"This time is different. Jason is still alive. He's still breathing. And right now, going after those thugs isn't going to make him better, it won't make him feel any more wanted either. I know you think he wants you out there catching the scumbags that did this to your son, but deep down Jason just wants his father. Be there for him, you weren't able to make it last time. Don't make the same mistake, Bruce."

Bruce waited for her to continue, but she was clearly finished because she shut off the communication.

He drove in silence as he mulled over his wife's thoughts and tried to use his logic to find the flaw in Diana's argument. He tried to reason why he had to do this...

Suddenly, he slammed on the brakes and the Batmobile came to a complete halt.

Bruce let out a breath he was keeping inside out.

He was about to spend this night trying to catch his son's attackers.

When his son could be spending his last hours on a gurney without him.

Jason could die and he would be too late.

Just like last time, when he was too late to save his second Robin.

And even if he couldn't save Jason this time (he would have to trust Leslie to do that) he could be there.

Making his decision, Bruce turned the Batmobile around and began speeding over to where he belonged.

Tonight, he would spend it with his family.

Tomorrow, he'd scare the living daylights out of the men who hurt one of his own and then make sure they get locked in the darkest, loneliest, dirtiest cell in this city.

When he arrived at the cave, he saw his wife was sitting next to the cot with Jason laying peacefully on it. She was holding his hand in one of hers and was stroking his hair with the other. Diana was muttering quietly to the boy. She probably heard him arrive, but was ignoring him.

Typical Diana, she made people pay for ignoring her by giving them the silent treatment.

"Diana," Bruce began as he slipped his mask off and approached the two

His wife finally stopped her whispering and stood up. She turned around and crossed her arms across her chest and stared him down with the bright blue eyes that never ceased to intrigue him.

"Why are you back so early, Batman?" she demanded icily.

Bruce stepped forward suddenly and grabbed Diana and brought her toward him. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in her neck and hair. Diana stiffened and didn't respond to the gesture for a moment.

Until she felt Bruce shudder.

"I'm sorry, I just can't lose him. Not again," he let out as he trembled.

Diana's heart melted and she brought her arms up to his neck and wrapped her arms around his neck. They stood there in the other's comfort.

"When I heard about the attack, I felt all those emotions and thoughts from before rush towards me and I felt that going out and catching the thugs that did this would make up for my mistakes from the last time. And when you called, I just wanted to ignore you, thinking that what I was doing was what Jason would have wanted. That by catching the men who hurt him would make up for the time I was late. But then I realized that even if I did catch them, that won't save Jason this time. Maybe making it to the warehouse a few minutes early would have saved him and prevented the pain and suffering Jason went through, but catching them tonight won't save Jason. Jason could have died while I was out there, and I would have been late again. Tonight, I should be here with him."

Diana sighed in relief and responded, "Good, you're finally learning how to be a decent father."

Bruce allowed himself a small smile as he pulled away from Diana, "Well, the boys have a good mother to learn from."

Diana smiled and took his hands in hers and said, "Well, this mother is telling you to go to the idiot we raised who is currently on that hospital cot. And after that she would like you to go and apologize to your youngest, Damien. It may not seem like it, but when you speak harshly to your son, he does occasionally feel pain. He is human, despite Jason and Tim's claims that he demon spawn lineage.

"All right, I'll make sure to visit our youngest. Thank you for reminding me."

He brought his lips to her forehead and kissed her before stepping towards the hospital cot. He sat on the chair beside the cot and looked down on his second eldest son. Jason was still pale and he was breathing shallowly. But he was alive, and Bruce hoped it would remained that way.

Bruce hesitantly took Jason's hand in his own and began, "Jason, I'm here. I'm sorry I'm here later than I should have been, but I'm here now and I want you to know that I care about you son. So get better, Jason. And know that you are in serious trouble for forgetting to wear Kevlar tonight, you almost got yourself killed. Don't make me have to ban you from the streets again, Jason, because I will."

Diana smiled to herself as she watched Bruce ramble on to Jason.

Maybe hope wasn't lost for the family, maybe Bruce wasn't going to shut them all out for a change.

Of course, that all depended on whether or not Jason would make it or not.

Diana prayed that he would, for all their sakes.

…...

Note: Please review!

It would make me happy!

Note: Well, I'm exhausted after this chapter. And this chapter is making me consider killing off Jason, but I love him to much to do that. So we'll just have to see.


End file.
